The Dragon King
by JediSpyro07
Summary: This is the story of Spyro, a young dragon who is to take his father Ignitus's place as Dragon King. But as he goes through life, his evil uncle Malefor kills Ignitus, Malefor blames Spyro for the death, and took the throne for himself. Now, Spyro is in exile but must go back, avenge his father's death, and take his place of the rightful Dragon King.
1. Circle of Life

I know my stories got deleted so i then started a remake of the story with songs in my words. i'm not a song writer but i will change the songs with my own words.

So here is the new Dragon King story with The Circle of Life with revamped words.

* * *

_When we are born onto the world  
And as we start to walk into the sun  
There is more than that we think there is  
More responsibilities to be done than we ever know_

There are many animals and beasts across the Dragon Realms that heard a dragon's roar from the north. They start to head from where it came from.

_ There are far too many things we expected in life  
More things to be founded than ever  
But with the sun rolling brightly  
In the __turquoise_ _sky  
Keeps both big and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all_

The Dragon Temple was in sight of the animals of what were coming from all directions as they start to head in the Dragon Temple. There stood the great Dragon King Ignitus. The Dragonfly Sparx flows below and bows (still flapping his wings) to Ignitus, who smiles and nods at him.

_Through misery and trust  
Through confidence and adore_

A cheetah, Hunter, passes between ranks of the animals and beasts, who bow to him; he then walks into the Dragon Temple to where Ignitus is standing.

_Till we discover our place  
On the path of relaxation_

They both embrace and looked to where dragonesses were lying down. Ignitus leads Hunter over to a dragoness, Cho-Lei, who is holding a dragon hatchling, Spyro.

_In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

Hunter puts the juice on Spyro's forehead, making a ceremonial crown. He gets some sand and brushes the sand on Spyro's face which made Spyro sneeze. He then picks Spyro up and ascends to a tall point of the Dragon Temple.

Ignitus and Cho-Lei follow up right behind him.

Hunter holds Spyro up for the crowd to view.

_It's The Circle of life_

The crowd of animals and beasts started to howling, stamping, and shouting.

_And it moves us all  
Through misery and trust  
Through confidence and adore_

The clouds part and a sunbeam highlight Hunter and Spyro on the high point of the Dragon Temple.

_Till we discover our place_

The animals and beasts bow down, one by one.

_In the path of relaxation  
_

_In the Circle  
The Circle of life_

THE DRAGON KING


	2. Mouse and Painting

Sorry it took too long but here is the next chapter.

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

[Mouse / Challenge Scene]

Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large dragon paw swoops down and catches it.

The mouse struggles to get free but the large claw puts it towards a dragon's face. The dragon was Malefor.

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be Dragon King." The mouse runs around his paw, trying to get away. It jumps but Maelfor catches it by its tail. "And you... shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." He starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" a voice came from behind him.

Melfor gave a sigh with the mouse is under his paw. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm here to announce that Dragon King Ignitus is on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse finally gets out of Malefor's grasp and runs away. "Oh now look, Sparx. You've made me lose my lunch."

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the Dragon King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Ohhh... I quiver with **FEAR,**" Malefor crouches down and is baring his teeth at Sparx.

Sparx is very concerned. "Now, Malefor, don't look at me that way... HELP!"

Malefor quickly pounces on the dragonfly, catching him in his mouth.

"Malefor!" another voice came from behind.

"Mm-hmm...?" Malefor said a mouthful.

It was Ignitus. "Drop him."

"Im_pec_cable timing, your majesty," Sparx speaking from Malefor's mouth.

Malefor spits Sparx out, covered with saliva.

Sparx is slimed. "Eyyccch."

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to _min_gle with the commoners," Malefor said, sarcastically overjoyed.

"Cho-Lei and I didn't see you at the presentation of Spyro."

Malefor fakes astonishment, "that was to_day?_ Oh, I feel simply _awful." _He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall as Sparx cringes at the sound. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been_ first_ in line!"

Malefor clicks his teeth at Sparx, who has flown near his face. Sprax takes cover behind Ignitus's foreleg.

Malefor bends down to speak to him. "Well, I _was_ first in line, ... until the little _scalyball_ was born.

Ignitus lowers his head and meeting Malefor in the eye. "That "scalyball" is my _son_ -and _your_ future king."

" Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," Malefor turns away and walks.

Ignitus speaks, menacing. "Don't turn your back on me, Malefor."

Malefor looks back. "On, no, Ignitus. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn_ your_ back on _me_."

Ignitus roars and jumps right in front of Malefor, baring his teeth for the first time. "Is that a _challenge_?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

"Pity! Why _not_?"

Malefor looks first at Sprax. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the dragon's share. But, when it comes to brute strength," looks at Ignitus and walks past him. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Malefor walks away from the duo.

Sparx takes a deep sigh. "There's one in every family sire..._ Two_ in mine actually," fly's near Ignitus's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome statue."

"Zazu!" said Ignitus, chiding.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and _fry_ him."

They go back in the Dragon Temple, chuckling.

* * *

A few days have passed, and Hunter was in his village, painting Spyro under other paintings of dragons. He's been doing this for generations.

He soon mutters to himself, in which the word "Spyro" can be heard. "Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh," completing the picture of Spyro with a ceremonial crown. "Spyro."

He gives one more chuckle at seeing the picture is complete.

* * *

It is hard to believe that the Legend of Spyro series is only a trilogy. I wish they was only one game game in the series, don't you?

Spyro has been my favorite game character for years (only ahead of Link from Legend of Zelda), and Simba is my favorite movie character for years. This is how i got the idea of putting the Spyro characters into The Lion King mode. So enjoy the fan-made story, and please leave a comment.


	3. Spyro's Lessions

Here is the next chapter. In this chapter there are going to be some animals that are heard from the Lion King

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

[The Sunrise / Pouncing Scene]

Spyro runs out of the Dragon Temple to see the layout of the land. He runs back in to wake his father. "Dad! _Daad!_ Come on, Dad, we gotta go, wake up!" He runs around some dragoness, accidently jumping on some.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry!" Spyro reaches his father and starts to wake Ignitus. "Dad? Dad. _Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad..."_

"Your son is awake," Cho-Lei mumbled, sleepily, over Spyro's endless noise of "Dad's".

"Before sunrise, he's _your_ son," Ignitus said, also sleepily.

"Dad? Dad! Come on, Dad!" Spyro starts to tug on Ignitus's ear. "Daa— Whoa!" He loses his grip on Ignitus 's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and headbutts Ignitus. "You promised!"

Ignitus sleepily eyes his son, seeing his son's impatience. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Spyro was finally excited.

Ignitus yawns a dragon yawn, Ignitus and Cho-Lei follow Spyro out to the entrance of the Dragon Temple. Spyro rubs up against Cho-Lei, she nudges him ahead and stays behind. She looks at them with a loving expression.

A sunrise illuminates a top mountain above the Dragon Temple impressively. Both Spyro and Ignitus are on the point.

"Look Spyro," said Ignitus. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

_"Wow_." Spyro was amazed.

"A Dragon King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Spyro, the sun will set on my time here- and will rise with you as the new and rightful Dragon King."

"And this'll all be _mine_?"

_"Everything."_

"Everything the light touches," Spyro looks all around. He views the foggy canyon in the distance, to the right where the Silver River goes through. "What about that foggy place?"

"That's beyond our borders; you must never go there, Spyro."

"But I thought a Dragon King can do whatever he wants."

"Oh, there's more to being Dragon King than getting your way all the time."

Ignitus flies from the point of the mountain with Spyro on his back, since Spyro couldn't fly yet.

"There's _more_?"

"Spyro." Ignitus gave a chuckle.

Ignitus flew up in the air looking at all the animals for Spyro to see. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As _the_ Dragon King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures; from the crawling rat to the leaping sheep."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the sheep?"

"Yes, Spyro, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the sheep eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

As he landed on the ground, Sparx flies on in. "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Sprax."

"Checking in, with the morning report."

"Fire away."

_"Well_! The buzz from the bees is that the lions are in a bit of a spot ...

Sparx's speech continues without stop. Spyro and Ignitus 's conversation is the focus.

Ignitus got distracted, "Oh, really?" While Spyro sees pounces at a grasshopper and misses.

Sparx keeps continuing, not noticing Ignitus's lack of enthusiasm. "And the Elves are going _ape_ over this. Of course, the moles are acting like they're above it all...

Ignitus looks to Spyro. "What are you doing, son?"

Spyro answered, disappointedly looking in his empty paws, "Pouncing."

"Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"The tick birds are pecking on my family, the dragonflies. I told my family to forget it, but they _can't_ ..."

"Sparx, would you turn around?" Ignitus asked

"Yes, sire." Sparx continued immediately} The Cheetahs are hard up, but as I always say…"

"Stay low to the ground" Ignitus whispered.

"Cheetahs never prosper…"

Spyro whispers, "Okay, stay low to the ground, right yeah."

Sparx comes realizing something is amiss. "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson," Ignitus answered.

"Oh very good. Pouncing." But Sparx realized it. "_Pouncing! _Oh no, sire, you can't be serious!"

Ignitus motions for Sparx to turn back around.

"Oh, ... this is_ so_ hu_miliating."_

"Try not to make a sound," Ignitus, still whispering.

"What are you telling him Ignitus?" Sparx looks around uneasily. Spyro and Ignitus have seemingly disappeared. Ignitus? Spyro?

Spyro does a full pounce leaving Sparx stunned on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Ignitus laughed. "That's very good. Ha ha ha..."

A mole emerges under Sparx. "Sparx."

"Yes?"

"Sir. News from the underground."

"Now, this time—" before Ignitus could continue, Sparx interrupts and with urgency, "Sire! Apes! In the Dragon Realms!"

Ignitus becomes serious now. Sparx, take Spyro home."

"Oh Dad, can't I come?"

"No, son," Ignitus heads off flying away.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh young master, one day _you_ will be Dragon King; then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

They head off.

[Malefor Tricks Spyro Scene]

Malefor is on an overhanging rock ledge. He kicks an old bone off the edge.

"Hey Uncle Malefor, guess what!" Spyro comes unexpected.

"I _despise_ guessing games."

_"I'm_ going to be the Dragon King of the Dragon Realms.

Malefor had a sarcastic look on his face. "Oh good_ee_."

'My Dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to _rule_ it all. Heh heh." Spyro seemed a little greedy

"Yes. Well… forgive me for not _leap_ing for joy... Bad back, you know." Malefor flops down on his side.

"Hey, Uncle Malefor? When I'm the Dragon King, what will that make you?"

"A cheetah's uncle.

"Heh heh. You're so weird."

"You have _no_ idea. …So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

_"Every_thing."

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

Spyro was disappointed. "Well, _no_… he said I can't go there."

"And he's _ab_solutely right! It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest dragons go there."

"Well, I'm brave! What's out the—"

"No, I'm sorry, Spyro; I just _can't_ tell you." Malefor interrupted Spyro.

"Why not?"

"Spyro, Spyro; I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Malefor rubs and pats Spyro's head.

"Yeah, right; I'm your _only_ nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective… An Ancient Grove graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops!" Malefor was faked a surprise.

Spyro now had enthusiasm. "An ancient _what_? Whoa!"

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much," Malefor was also faking a dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being _so_ clever and all," He pulls Spyro near. "Oh, just do me one favor- Promise me you'll never visit that dr_ead_ful place."

Spyro thinks for a second. "No problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have _fun_. And remember… it's our little secret."

Spyro leaves the rock, and Malefor walks away with an evil smile.


	4. I Just Can't Wait to be the Dragon King

After a while, here is the next chapter. I have been so busy with _my_ own book series but i got some chapters done in first book i'm working on is called _Earth Guardian: Greatest Hope for All._

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

It was almost midday. And Spyro came gliding down from the Dragon Temple's entrance to the eastern part of the Temple. While he was gliding, he saw a few dragonesses resting in the shade.

Once he landed, he started running to where two dragonesses were.

One dragoness, who was his mother, was resting in the shade of a tree where the other was in the sunlight; grooming what seems to be a black dragoness small as Spyro.

"Hey, Cynder," said Spyro to the small dragoness.

"Hi, Spyro," Cynder responded.

"Come on, I just heard about this great place," Spyro whispered so he wouldn't wake his mother behind him.

"Spyro, can't you see I'm in the middle of a bath," said Cynder.

"And it's time for yours," Cho-Lei suddenly woke unexpectedly.

Spyro tried to run but was quickly grabbed by his mother's month and started to bathe him with her tongue.

"Mom! Mom You're messing up my color."

Cho-Lei stops and smiles, seeming Spyro wants to go free.

"Okay, okay; I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really cool."

"So where is this "really cool" place?" Cho-Lei asked.

"Oh," Spyro thinks, "uh ... around the river."

"The river?! What's so great about the river?" asked Cynder.

Spyro whispers to her. " I'll show you when we _get_ there."

"Oh... Mom, can I go with Spyro?"

Cynder's mother thinks for a moment. "Hmm… What do you think, Cho-Lei?"

"Well…" Cho-Lei started.

"Pleeeease?" they said with broad, forced grins.

"It's all right with me."

They are overjoyed and went running off.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"...As long as Sparx goes with you," Cho-Lei ended.

Spyro and Cynder stop dead in their celebration

"No! Not Sparx," complained Spyro.

[River Scene]

An hour had passed and Spyro and Cynder walk to the river while Sparx flies overhead. "Step lively," he said. "The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

Cynder then whispers to Spyro, "So where're we _really _going?"

Spyro whispers back, "An ancient grove."

"Wow!" Cynder was excited.

Spyro whispers again, "Shhh! Sparx."

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch Glowy?"

They whispering back and forth below.

Sprax flies down. "Oh, just _look_ at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled what with your being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Spyro asked.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

Spyro and Cynder just looked at each other, confused of the word _betrothed._

"Meaning…?" Cynder asked.

"One day you two are going to be _married!"_ Sparx answered.

_"Yuck!_ _Ewww!"_ they both were disgusted by their answer.

"I can't marry her. She's my friend."

"Yeah. It'd be too weird."

"Well, sorry to _bust_ your _bubble_, but you two flameys have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

Spyro mimics Sparx.

"Well when _I'm_ the Dragon King, that'll be the _first_ thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around," Sparx stated.

"Well in that case, you're fired."

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the real Dragon King can do that." Sparx pokes Spyro on the nose.

"Well, He's the _future_ Dragon King.

"Yeah." He thumped Sparx's chest. "So you have to do what I_ tell_ you."

"Not _yet_ I don't. And with an attitude like that," Spyro and Cynder start to walk away from Sparx, "I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Dragon King indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way_ I_ see it."

Spyro: _I'm gonna be a mighty Dragon King  
So opponents beware_

Sparx: _Well, I've never seen a Dragon King of mythical animals  
With quite so little horns or weak fire_

Spyro: _I'm gonna be the firedrake event  
Like no Dragon King was before_

Spyro climbs on a log.

_I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my FLAME!_

On "FLAME", a small weak fire comes and burns Sparx's wings which made him dive into a puddle.

Sparx:_ Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

He dries himself from a towel.

But the "towel" turns to be a magic wall from a fairy's wand which hits with its Sparx like a golf club, sending him (electrified) skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; then Spyro and Cynder follow immediately.

Spyro: _Oh, I just can't wait to be Dragon King!_

Sparx speaks this time, "You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think."

Spyro: _No one saying do this_

(Now when I said that, I-)

Cynder: _No one saying be there_

(What I meant was...)

Spyro: _No one saying stop that_

(Look; what you don't realize...)

Spyro and Cynder_: No one saying see here_

(Now see, AHH!)

Spyro: _Free to run around all day_

Spyro and Cynder are now riding ostriches.

(Well that's doesn't compute.)

Spyro: _Free to do it all my way!_

Sprax flies to get ahead of them. Flying ahead of them, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead.

Sparx: _I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a mouth to mouth_

He flies right into an Idol Monster.

Spyro: _Dragon_ _Kings don't need guidance  
From little dragonflies for a start_

Sparx: _If this is where this prince is heading  
Count me out then!  
Out of service, out of the Dragon Realms  
I wouldn't hang around... aaagh!_

Different animals grabbed Sparx and pull him underwater but gets out quickly.

Sparx: _This dragonling is getting outrageously out of my eyes_

Spyro: _Oh I just can't wait to be Dragon King!_

They trot up a corridor of fauns standing at attention; when Sparx follows, they raise hands with stones; he covers himself with his arms.

They dance about under a moving crowd of fairies. Sparx flies overhead, looking for them. Spyro ends up standing on a dog's head.

Spyro:_ Every creature look left _{Sparx squawks as the herd tramples him}  
_Every creature look right_

Spyro hops up a ladder of dog heads.

Spyro: _Everywhere you look I'm _(glides down a in the center into a theatrical pose.)  
_Standing in the spotlight_

Sparx: _Not yet!_

Chorus:_ Let each creature go for free and chant  
Let's hear it in the group and on the arms  
It's going to be Dragon King Spyro's premium throw_

Soon, all the creatures form a pyramid with the two young dragons on top.

Spyro & Chorus_: Oh I just can't wait to be Dragon King!  
Oh I just can't wait to be Dragon King!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be Dragon King!_

The pyramid topples leaving the Idol Monster sitting on Sparx who muffled. "I beg your pardon, madam, but ... GET OFF!... Spyro? Cynder?

[Ancient Grove Scene]

Spyro and Cynder making their way away from Sparx, laughing.

"All right, it worked!"

"We lost him."

"I am a genius," Spyro said, arrogantly.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea," Cynder stated.

"Yeah, but_ I_ pulled it off."

"With me!"

"Oh yeah?... Rrarr!" Spyro jumps at Cynder; they tussle quickly. Cynder ends on top and pins Spyro with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.

"Ha. Pinned ya," she said.

Spyro was annoyed. "Hey, let me up."

Cynder turns away, smirking. Spyro looks at Cynder and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.

"Pinned ya again."

A geyser makes a loud noise near by, ejecting steam. Glowing leaves on tall trees stretched out far and wide.

This awed Spyro. "This is it. We made it."

They look over an edge of the. A horizon of endless trees was stretched out with glowing leaves.

Spyro and Cynder said, "_Whoa!"_

"It's really creepy," Cynder said.

"Yeah... isn't it great?"

Cynder relishes her naughtiness, "We could get in big trouble."

Spyro was enjoying it also, "I know, huh."

"I wonder if anything is in there."

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out," Spyro started walking.

Spyro walks towards trees.

Sparx flaps suddenly up in front of him, emitting a shark squawk of "Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here," he half joked.

"Aw, _man._"

"We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Dragon Realms."

"Huh. Look, 'glowy fly' is scared. Heh."

Sparx pokes Spyro in the nose." That's _Mister_ Glowy Fly to you, _scaly._ And right now we are _all _in very real danger."

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I _laugh_ in the face of danger. _Ha ha ha ha!_" Spyro laughed an evil laugh.

Spyro's confident laughter turned into more laughing from inside a nearby tree. Spyro runs back and hides behind Cynder and Sparx. Three Apes emerge from the tree's holes.

"Well, well, well, Assassin. What have we got here?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Gaul. Uh… What do you think, Arborick?"

Arborick only did a crazy laughter.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of _trespassers_!"

"And _quite_ by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error," Sparx protested.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you," Gaul said. You're Ignitus's little _stooge_."

Sparx speaks with a bit of pride, "_I_, sir, am the Dragon King's majordomo."

They encircle around the young dragons and Sparx with weapons ready.

Assassin looks at Spyro. "And that would make _you_...?"

"The future Dragon King," Spyro answered.

Gual asks, "Do you know what we _do_ to Dragon Kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"Puh. You can't do anything me."

"Uhh... Technically, they can. We are on their land," Sparx stated.

"But Sparx, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers."

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay…"

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!" Assassin asked.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!" said Sparx.

"What's the hurry? We'd _love_ you to stick around for dinner," Gaul rushed in front of them.

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's ... _dragoning around!"_ Assassin laughs.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a _cub_ sandwich. Whatcha think?" Gaul laughs.

Arborick jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.

Gaul asks, "What? Arborick? What is it?"

Assassin looks where Ed is pointing. "Hey, did we order this dinner to _go_?"

"No. Why?"

Assassin anwered, "Cause **_there it goes_**!"

The two dragons run off; they stop after a bit.

"Did we lose 'em?" Cynder ask.

"I think so... Where's Zazu?"

They see a small object. It shoots off in a cloud of vapor. They ran to the spot to where the object's smoke came from.

"_Aaaaaaaa...!_" the object happened to be Sparx's voice yelled out.

They ran to a hole where they saw the Apes laughing hard.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Spyro nearly yelled.

"Like ... _you?_" Gaul asked.

"Oops."

The Apes jumped at the dragons. The dragons ran but they ran to an active methane vent. Where the Apes appeared right in front of them. "**_Boo!_"** The Apes laughed.

The Apes chased the dragons everywhere. The two dragons soon reach a hillside of dead tree trucks.

Cynder calls, "Spyro!"

Spyro turns around and is horrified to see Cynder slipping back down the pile.

"Aaaaiee!" she yelled.

Spyro runs bravely back and claws Gaul across the cheek, distracting him while Cynder escapes. Gaul becomes enraged and they pursue the dragons quickly and corner them in a cave.

The dragons came to a dead end of a cave, and they could not fly yet. They looked behind them, and the Apes closed in behind them.

"Here, dragy, dragy, dragy," said Assassin.

Spyro growls but were weak ones.

"Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on," Gaul said.

Spyro opens his mouth to roar again, but let out a full- grown dragon roar.

"Huh?" the trio gasped.

Ignitus came out of nowhere and start beating the daylight out of the Apes.

Sparx flew near the young dragons and watch Ignitus fights the Apes.

Soon, Ignitus pins the Apes to the ground.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle."

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

_"Silence!"_ Ignitus half roared.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now," said Assassin.

"Calm down. We're really sorry," Gaul said.

"If you _ever_ come near my son again," Ignitus said angrily.

"Oh this is... this is _your_ son?! Did you know that? _No!_ Of course not."

"Oh, your son? No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you? No."

"Arborick?" They both asked

Arborick stupidly nods yes.

This made Ignitus roar real loudly.

"Toodles!" With that, the three Apes ran like crazy.

Sparx lights in front of Ignitus, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod but then withers under Ignitus 's angry glare.

Spyro rushed from where he was with Cynder to his father's side. "Dad, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me."

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry."

"Let's go home."

They all start walking out of the cave, the young dragons bend down in shame.

Cynder whispers, "_I_ thought you were very brave."

Not knowing to them, Malefor was standing on a ledge where he had been watching the young dragons' near-demise.

* * *

It was sunset and the two dragons were walking behind Ignitus with Sparx in between them.

"Sparx!" Ignitus out to Sparx.

"Yes, sire?"

"Take Cynder. I've got to teach my _son_ a lesson."

Spyro crouches lower in the grass as if to hide while Sparx flies to them.

"Come, Cynder. Spyro, good luck," he flew off, followed by Cynder who looked at Spyro one more time then looked forward.

"Spyro," Ignitus called to Spyro.

Spyro walked slowly to his father. On the way, he steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's forepaw. This is a very intense moment for Spyro. He is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.

Ignitus thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him. "Spyro, I'm very disappointed in you."

Spyro speaks very quietly and sadly, "I know."

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Cynder in danger!"

Spyro was bordering on crying, voice cracks, "I was trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Spyro, being brave doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble."

"But you're not scared of _anything_," said Spyro.

"I was today," Ignitus admitted.

"You _were?"_ Spyro was disbelieving.

"Yes," Ignitus bends down close to Spyro. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh. I guess even Dragon Kings get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But you know what?" Spyro whispers.

Ignitus whispers back, "What?"

"I think those Apes were even _scareder."_

Ignitus gives a gentle laugh. "Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you."

Ignitus grabs Spyro and gives him a noogie.

"Oh no, no... _Aaagh!_ Errrggh!" Spyro gets free from his father and they run around a little.

_"Gotcha!"_

They end up with Ignitus laid down and Spyro on his head.

"Dad, we pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll _always_ be together, right?"

"Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great Dragon Kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

Spyro was awed. "Really?"

"Yes," Ignitus answered. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Dragon Kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I."

* * *

It's hard to say that when kids get into trouble, they make their parents mad or disappointed. I was like this because when i first had (and still have) autism.

I wasn't very intelligent or very accurate when i was younger. People would take advantage over me. But now years later, i am much more intelligent as i am now instead i was back then.

And i do have a hard time talking because its a little desecrating to me because its takes my mind off things, some people use their cell phones to talk. I won't talk until i become famous enough for people get to know me better.

So, once you have read, place leave a comment.

The next chapter will have my favorite song: Be Prepared. I sing this song on YouTube: it is called I Sing Be Prepared under the username MrAlto02. (Try not to mind my voice in that video.)


	5. Be Prepared

After a while, here is the next chapter: Be Prepared where Malefor plans to kill Ignitus and Spyro so he can take over the throne for himself. This is my favorite song in the whole movie (but it has been re-worded.)

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

Back at the Ancient Grove, the Apes, who were scratched up from Ignitus's beat up, started to speak.

"Man, that lousy Ignitus! I won't be able to fight or sit for another month!" said Assassin.

Arborick just laughs hard.

"It's not funny, Arborick."

Arborick tries to hold it but bursts out worse.

"Hey, shut up!" Assassin got out down and tackles around with Arborick. They kept tackling each other until Gaul shouted, "Will you knock it off!?"

Assassin stops. Arborick continues, biting himself in the arm.

"Well, he started it!" said Assassin.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we have less land than the dragons."

"Man, I hate less land of what we have."

"I agree with you there. And if it weren't for those dragons, we'd be running around, freely."

"Yeah. Man, I _hate_ dragons."

"So pushy."

"And scaly."

"And stinky."

"And man, are they..."

Both Assassin and Gaul, "_UuuugLY!"_ They both bursts into laughter.

Suddenly a voice got their attention. "Oh, surely we dragons are not all THAT bad." It was Malefor from his perch when he saw the chase.

Assassin and Gaul were both relieved. "On, Malefor it's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important," said Gaul.

"Yeah, you know like Ignitus."

"I see," exclaimed Malefor.

"Now that's power," said Assassin.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I _shudder."_

"_Ignitus."_

Gaul shivers, "Ooooh. ... Do it again!"

"_Ignitus. Ignitus. Ignitus."  
_

Gaul builds up hysterical laughter, "Oh! It tingles me."_  
_

Malefor was annoyed, "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots."

"Not you, Malefor; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," said Assassin.

"Charmed," said Malefor, sarcastic.

"Ohh, I _like_ that. He's not a dragon king, but he's still _so_ proper."

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us any weapons, Malefor, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya," Assassin asked.

"I don't think you really deserve these," Malefor grabs three hammers. The trio then jumped, wanting the hammers. "I practically gift-wrapped those younglings for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them." He drops the hammers.

The Apes started to crowd around the hammers, pushing each other to try to get one.

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was _alone,_ Malefor," said Gaul.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do... kill Ignitus?"

"_Precisely_."

The Apes pause and look up at Malefor questioningly as he does three-top flutter to coincide with Malefor's leaps down to the Apes. The trio moves out of the way and Malefor walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas.

Malefor: _I know that your influences of preservation__  
__Are as weak as a dog's leg attack_  
_But as stupid as you are, pay attention_

He angrily swats the hammer away; Arborick comes to abrupt attention.

_My words are a substance of delight__  
__It's clear from your empty expressions_  
_The illuminations are not on upstairs_

Waving his paw in front of Arborick's blank eyes to make his point; Arborick's tongue lolls out.

_But we're talking dragon kings and successions__  
__But you can be caught unsuspected_

Gaul and Assassin are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Malefor turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two Apes into the air.

_So prepare for the opportunity of a generation__  
__Be prepared for breathtaking news_  
_A shining new era_  
_Is to tread softly nearer_

Gaul: _And where are we featured?_

Malefor: {grabbing Gaul's cheek}  
_Just listen to the master_

Gaul rubs his cheek, which is now bruised red.

_I know it sounds distasteful__  
__But you'll be satisfied_  
_When at last I am given my dues!_  
_And the injustice is __delightfully_ _squared with_

Malefor leaps up beside Arborick, who is sharpening his hammer-shape blade on a rock, and here kicks him off the ledge.

_Be prepared!_

Assassin: _Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh. We'll be prepared, for what?_

Malefor: _For the death of the Dragon King._

Assassin: _Why? Is he sick?_

Malefor grabs Assassin by the throat. Malefor: _No fool, we're going to kill him. And Spyro too._

Malefor drops Assassin back onto the floor.

Gaul: _Great idea! Who needs a dragon king?_

Gaul and then Assassin with Sing-song voices, Gaul and Arborick dancing around Assassin: _No dragon king! No dragon king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!_

Malefor: _IDIOTS! There will be a Dragon King!_

Assassin: _Hey, but you said-_

Malefor: **_I WILL BE DRAGON KING_**_! Stick with me, and you'll never have less leg-room ever again!_

Assassin and Gaul: _Yaay! All right! Long live the Dragon King!_

Soon, hundreds more Apes appear in the shadows.

All Apes: _Long live the __Dragon King__! Long live the __Dragon King__!_

Malefor's army of Apes is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle.

Apes: _It's great that we'll soon be connected_  
_With a dragon king who'll be all-time supported  
_

Malefor: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_  
_To take certain tasks on board_

He motions a slice across the neck.

_The future is featured with trophies_  
_And though I'm the main beneficiary_  
_But the tip that I must highlight is_

He leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless Ape.

_**You won't get** **do anything or roam free without me!**_

That Ape slips and falls into a fiery crevice.

The entire horde of Apes joins in dancing boisterously, some are leaping along the tops of rock pillars, and some are shaking leaves of the trees in the light.

Malefor: _So prepare for the ultimate story of the century  
Be prepared for the darkest story of the century_

Apes: (_Oooh... La! La! La!) _

_Strategic planning_

_(We'll be free to roam!)_

_Stubbornness spanning_

_(Lots of land to flourish)_

_Years of rejection_

_(We repeat)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_(Endless land to roam free)_

_Be the Dragon King undisputed_

_(Aaaaaaah…)_

_Prized, gesture_

_(…aaaaaaah…)_

_And seen for the wonder I will become_

_(…aaaaaaah!)_

_Yes, my teeth and claws are bared_

_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!_

_All (even Arborick):  
Yes, our teeth and weapons are bared  
Be prepared!_

They all are laughing evilly.


	6. Stampede

After a while, here is the next chapter: the saddest chapter in the story where Malefor kills Ignitus and Spyro runs away, leaving Malefor to take over the throne.

I apologize for taking it so long to do this chapter but no worries. It it weren't for school, i would all the time in the world to do this chapter and story but no matter. This chapter is done.

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

[Stampede Scene]

The next day, Malefor takes Spyro down in a deep gorge. "Now, you wait you here. Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you."

"Ooh. What is it?" Spyro asked immediately, going on top of a rock which was under the shade of a tree.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Malefor chuckled. "Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Malefor," begged Spyro.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing."

Through Spyro's expression, he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well! I'd better go get him," Malefor starts walking off.

"I'll go with you," Spyro jumped off the rock.

Malefor says in a loud, snapping tone: "No!" But he regains composure. "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Apes."

Spyro was shocked. "You know about that?"

"Spyro, everybody knows about that."

Spyro felt meek and embarrassed. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Malefor was clearly enjoying himself as he puts a forepaw on Spyro's shoulder and said: "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh, Okay," Sypro answered.

Malefor lets his forepaw off of Spyro, now finally walking away.

"Hey, Uncle Malefor, will I like the surprise?" Spyro asks.

Malefor turns his head back over his shoulder and answers: "Spyro, it's to DIE for."

Malefor then keeps walking while Spyro sits down on the rock.

* * *

Over on the rocks above where Spyro was sitting at were Lava Lizards, large dinosaurs with red-skin, small arms and wings, and big horns. Near them are the three Apes: Assassin, Arborick, and Gaul who were hidden under a rock arch.

Assassin was started to grow bored from sitting there and started to complain.

"Shut up," said Gaul.

"I can't help it. I'm so bored," Assassin jumps up, "I gotta run and chase a Lava Lizard!"

"Stay put," ordered Gaul.

"Well... Can't I just throw a stone at one of the little sick ones?" Assassin asked.

"No! We wait for the signal from Malefor."

From a distance, Malefor is mounting a rock in view of the Apes.

"There he is," Gaul makes an evil, almost humorous face. "Let's go." The Ape trio rush into the heard of Lava Lizards.

Back where Spyro was, he was now laying down on the rock saying: Puh!

A lizard walks past Spyro. He growls at it. "Rarrr!"

The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Spyro then jumps down and tries again. "Rrrraowr-h!"

Nothing yet!

For the third attempt, Spyro moves closer again and inhales deeply. "RAOWR!"

The lizard goes off running but Spyro's roar echoed throughout the gorge.

Spyro lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Spyro looks down and sees pebbles jumping.

Birds from up high start to go up in the sky, where Spyro sees dust coming. And there, from the edges of the highest points of the gorge, comes down the Lava Lizards.

Spyro makes a terrified face and takes off in front of the Lava Lizards while the Lava Lizards were running from behind and from up where the Apes, swinging their hammers giver to them by Malefor, were chasing every single Lava Lizard down into the gorge.

* * *

A short distance from the gorge, Ignitus and Sparx were heading for the Munitions Forge until they heard the stampede.

Sparx heard it first and said: "Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move."

"Odd," responded Ignitus.

Just then, Malefor flies down to them, out of breath. "Ignitus. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Spyro's down there!"

"_Spyro_?" Ignitus now had a fearful face expression.

* * *

Back at the gorge, Spyro was still running from the Lava Lizards who were now running faster than Spyro and were also right on top of him. He didn't have the ability to fly because he was too young still.

Soon, he was now in the herd of Lava Lizards. He then saw a dead tree and climb up to the highest and end point of the dead tree.

Malefor and Ignitus were flying toward the gorge with Sparx who was going faster than the two dragons.

Sparx goes down into the gorge and only sees endlessly of Lava Lizards. He was certainly ready to give up until he spots Spyro clinging precariously on the dead tree. He flies toward Spyro.

"Sparx, help me," shouted Spyro.

Sparx responded: "Your father is on the way! Hold on!"

Spyro started to lose his grip. "Hurry!"

Then Malefor and Igintus are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Sparx flies back to Igintus and points out where Spyro is.

"There! _There!_ On that tree!"

Iginuts looks to where Sparx is pointing and sees Spyro hanging loosely on the dead tree. "Hold on, Spyro," he shouted.

But a Lava Lizard rams the tree Spyro's on, nearly breaking it.

"_Ahhhh!" _Spyro screamed._  
_

Igintus' fear grew worse and runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.

"Oh Malefor, this is awful," complained Sparx. "What will we do? What will we _do?_ Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!" Malefor backhands Saprx into a rock wall, knocking him out.

Malefor then follows Igintus's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully.

Igintus runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some Lava Lizards and runs into the herd towards Spyro's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. He shakes his head and looks back at Spyro's tree which a Lava Lizard hits, throwing Spyro into the air. Igintus gets up in time to catch Spyro in the air with his mouth and starts running again.

Soon, a Lava Lizard hit again Igintus and accidentally throws Spyro.

Spyro loses his sight with his father and dodges a few oncoming Lava Lizards.

Thenm, Igintus runs by with the herd and grabs Spyro. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Spyro down, but is immediately struck by a Lava Lizard and carried off into the stampede, dissapearing from Spyro's view.

"DAD!" Sypro watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of Lava Lizards below him.

At the last second, Igintus leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. He seemed to have only one wing on his body.

Spyro turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge.

Out of Spyro's sight, Igintus reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Right above him on the ledge is Malefor.

Igintus slips, barely hangs on. "Malefor! Brother! Help me!"

Malefor looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Igintus's forepaws with claws extended.

Igintus roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Malefor's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Malefor's intent.

Malefor talks slowly and evilly: "_Long live the king." _ And Malefor throws his brother backwards, sending Igintus back into the gorge. _  
_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_"

"_Nooooooo_!" Spyro watches, in horror, his father fall back into the gorge.

The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust.

Spyro bounds to the canyon floor.

Igintus is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Spyro was on the canyon floor but he can't see his dad since there was so much dust in the air. He gives a cough and shouts: "Dad!" He goes running around until he hears a sound.

Spyro says, quietly: "Dad?"

A stray Lava Lizard run past, the source of the sound. The Lava Lizard curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log was Igintus, laying on his side.

Spyro approaches and sees the front layer of his father's body. The eyes are closed shut and

Spyro says hopefully: "Dad? ...Dad, come on." He rubs up against Igintus's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up." He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes. "Dad. We gotta go home." He tugs at Igintus's horn. Again the head limply moves back in place. Spyro runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help."

He soon cries. Spyro turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him.

Right behind the body, Malefor appears through the dust. "Spyro, what have you done?"

S jumps back, crying. "There were Lava Lizards and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Malefor embraces Spyro, yet still distant. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one ever means," he pulls Spyro closer; Spyro hides his face on Malefor's foreleg, "for these things to happen. But the king IS dead." He then looks with mock regret at Spyro. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Spyro is crushed, believing his guilt.

Another thought "occurs" to Malefor. "Oh! What will your mother think?"

Spryo sniffed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Spyro," anwsered Malefor. "Run... Run away and never return."

Spyro runs off blindly, obviously broken.

Malefor watches Spyro run as the Three Apes come from behind the dust. "Kill him."

The Apes take off after him; Malefor stands motionless. Spyro is chased up the entire length of the gully he comes to a dead-end. He looks back and the trio corror him. But Spyro sees an opening and goes for it. He goes in the opening, barley catch by Assassin's hand. Spyro reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below.

The Apes pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Assassin sees them and recoils. "Whoa!"

After skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Gaul and Arborick run into him, propelling him into the bushes.

"Yeow!" Assassin jumps back out of the bushes.

Gaul and Arborick are laughing their heads off.

Gual sees Spyro emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert. "Hey- There he goes! There he goes!"

Assassin was removing thorns. "So go get him."

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?"

Assassin spits out thorns into Arborick's laughing face; Arborick lets out a small yelp of pain and says: "We gotta finish the job."

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill him."

Assassin shout: "Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

"Kill ya" echoes off and the Apes make their way off the cliffs back to the Dragon Realms.

* * *

[Address and Depaint Scene]

Night came over the day.

Malefor called the dragonnesses for a speech: "Ignitus's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Spyro, who had barely begun to live."

All the dragonesses bend their heads, including Cho-Lei who is in extreme pain. Sparx conforts her. Cynder is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying.

"For me it is a deep _personal_ loss," Malefor continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era," Apes start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly, which caought the dragonesses's attention, "in which drgaon and Ape come together, in a great and glorious future!" Malefor ascends in the Dragon Temple as the Apes appear in full force.

Not far away, the cheetah, Hunter, heard the speech who is shaking his head in the distance. He then is in back his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the dragon painting, smearing it and seeing there was no hope for the future.


	7. Hakuna Matata

After a while, here is the next chapter _Hakuna Matata _with revamped words. I apologize for taking this long_. _It is because of school finals i had to study for. I would want to say "Shrew School Forever!"_  
_

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

The next day came after Ignitus's death, and young Spyro, without the ability to fly at a young age, ran through the night in the desert. His body lay on the desert ground beneath the sun's light.

Soon, bats come overhead, circling around the unconscious body of Spyro. They came down thinking it was an easy meal for them with no other signs of life forms anywhere. They landed on the desert floor and walked up right up to Spyro's body.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!_" a mole and a Atlawa came running out what of nowhere. They dive into the midst of the bats. They slap and kick the bats all away. "Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!" screamed the mole who was Blink.

"I _love_ it! Bowling for bats!" said the Atlawa who was Kane.

Blink was laughing, dusting himself off. "It gets them every time."

"Uh-oh. Hey Blink. You better come look. I think it's still alive."

"Ewww," Blink walks to the front of Spyro, who is lying with his paw over his face. "All righty, what have we got here?" Blink first smells Spyro then he tries to lift Spyro's forepaw lifts it above his head. He sees Spyro's face.

"Jeez, it's a dragon!" Blink jumps up on Kane's head. "Run, Kane! Move it!"

"Hey, Blink. It's just a little dragon. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?"

Blink yells: "Kane, are you nuts? We're talking about a dragon. Dragons eat guys like us."

"But he's so little," Kane leans over to regard Spyro, and dumps Blink from his head.

"He's gonna get bigger."

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a dragon around might not be such a bad idea."

"So we keeping him?" Kane asked as he scoops Spyro up with his arms.

"Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Uhhh," Kane didn't know what to say.

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

Kane trots off with Blink on his head and carrying Spyro.

* * *

[Hakuna Matata Scene]

Kane brought Blink and Spyro near a pool of water and oasis. Spyro has been laid near the water. Blink splashes some water in Spyro's face. Spyro stirs.

"You okay, kid?" Blink asked.

"I guess so," Spyro said.

Kane stated: "You nearly died."

"I saved you," said Blink.

Kane swings a wooded club over Blink's head.

"Well, uh, Kane helped. A little."

Spyro thanks them but gully: "thanks for your help." He then heads off quietly back out towards the desert.

"Hey, where you going?" Blink asked.

"Nowhere," Spyro answered.

Blink watches Spyro and talking to Pane: "Gee. He looks blue."

"I'd say blue-violet with orange horns."

"No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed," Blink said more specific.

"Oh."

They trot up to Spyro.

"Hey kid, what's eating ya?" Kane asked.

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain!" Blink joked.

Kane and Spyro stare at him silently.

"Ha ha hum... ahem. So, where you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back."

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we."

"What'cha do, kid?"

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on, Blink. Anything we can do?" Kane asked

"Not unless you can change the past." Spyro answered.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Blink here says, "You got to put your behind in your past."

"No. No. No," Blink shouted.

"I mean."

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself." Blink turns to Spyro, "It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

He pokes Spyro's nose. "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Spyro stated.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Ahem. Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries." said Kane.

Blink: _Hakuna Matata!_  
_What a wonderful phrase_

Kane: _Hakuna Matata!_  
_Ain't a crazy phrase  
_

Blink: _It means no stress for as on as you live  
_

Blink pulls Spyro over to a green bush and leans him back on it.

Both: _It's our problem-free viewpoint_  
_Hakuna Matata!_

Spyro: _Hakuna Matata?_

Kane: _Yeah. Thats our motto!_

Spyro: _What's a motto?_

Blink: _Nothing. What's a-motto with you? hahahaha!_

Kane: _Those two words will solve all your problems_

Blink: _T__hat's right. Take Kane here for example,_  
_Why, when he was a young llama..._

Kane: _When I was a young lla mmmaaaaaaaaa!_

Blink: _Very nice_

Kane: _Thanks_

Blink: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_  
_He could clear every valley after every meal_

Kane: _I'm a sensitive llama though I seem thick-furred_  
_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame_

Blink: _He was ashamed_

Kane: _Thought of running away_  
_Blink: [Oh, where to?]_  
_And I got downhearted_  
_[How did you feel?]_  
_Everytime that I..._

Blink: _Kane! Not in front of the kids!_

Kane: _Oh. Sorry_

Both: _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata! __Ain't a crazy phrase_  


Spyro:_ It means no stress for as long as you live_

Blink:_ Yeah, sing the song, kid  
_

Both: _It's our problem-free _

Kane (falls near them): _V__iewpoint  
_

All three:_Hakuna Matata_  


Blink and Kane lead Spyro to a nearby view-edge of a valley revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. "Wecome to our humble home," said Blink.

"You live _here?"_ Spyro asked.

"We live wherever we want." Blink answered.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!" said Kane.

"It's _beautiful."_

Kane dese a loud raunchy belch. "I'm _starved."_

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole bat." said Spyro.

"Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of bats."

"Any Dinopotamus?"

"Na ah."

"Sheep?"

"Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Blink waked to a log

Kane lifted the log and threw it ways away.

Many insects walked.

"Eeew. What's that?" Spyro asked.

"A _grub._ What's it _look_ like?" said Blink.

"Eeew. _Gross."_

Blink eats, mouth full, "Mmmm. Tastes like chicken."

Kane slurps a worm. "Slimy, yet satisfying.

Blink grabs a bug. "These are rare delicacies. Mmmm." And crunches on it. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to _love_ 'em." said Kane with a mouthful near Spyro.

I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. And best of all, no worries. Well, kid?" Blink offers a leaf of bugs to Spyro.

Spyro picks one up and says, "Oh well- Hakuna Matata." He swollows the bug but now he is looking more cheerful. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it," Blink said.

Then all the bugs went flying.

The trio then began walking on a log. But as Spyro walks he becomes bigger and bigger. Soon (in years time), Spyro becomes a fully grown adult.

All:_ Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata._

Spyro: _It means no stress for as on as you live_

All: _It's our problem-free  
Viewpoint_  
_Hakuna Matata_

All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Blink jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Kane, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Spyro jumps and fly into the water which results a splash is big enough to wash Kane and Blink ashore.

Spyro joins Blink and Kane on shore. Spyro shakes the water off his body. Then the trio move into the jungle, chanting, "_Hakuna Matata_."

* * *

The years passed since the death of Ignitus. The Dragon Realms now turn into a dead realms. All the trees are dead, the animals went away, and Malefor's and the Apes' have complete control of the Realms.

Sparx was sinning: Nobody knows  
The trouble I've seen  
Nobody knows  
My sorrow

"Oh Sparx, _do_ lighten up." Malefor tosses a bone at Sprax and it clatters against the cage. " Sing something with a little... bounce in it."

Sparx:_ It's a small world after all_

Malefor shouted, "No! No. Anything but that!"

Sparx: _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee_)  
_There they are a-standing in a row_

Sparx and Malefor:_ Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head  
_

"Oh... I would never have had to do this for Ignitus."_  
_

Malefor reacted quick and angry: "_What?_ What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You _know_ the law: Never, _ever_ mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the _DRAGON __KING!"_

"Yes, sire. You ARE the Dragon King. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches." Sparx gave a nervous.

"Hey, Malefor," a voice called outside the cave.

"What is it _this_ time?"

The Apes trio comes in the cave. "We have a bone to pick with you," said Assassin.

"Malefor, we are losing our strength and evergy," said Gaul.

"Yeah, it's exercise time but we have no more for any muscles," said Assassin. "Not to mention diner time. There is no food around."

"It's the dragonesses' job to do the hunting," said Malefor, exasperated.

"Yeah, but they won't move anywhere." stated Assassin.

"Oh... eat Sprax!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want _me!_ I'd be so tough and gamey and _eeww."_

_"_Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish."

Assassin whispers to Gual: "I thought things were bad under Ignitus."

"What did you say?"

"I said Ign,"

Gaul thwaps Assassin to remind him.

"I mean, uh, ignited?"

"Good. Now get out."

The trio move slowly but stop.

"Yeah, but we're still losing muscle."

Malefor screamed and yelled: OUT!

The trio burst out of the cave; Arborick lets loose a crazy laugh.


	8. The Finding

This chapter is going to be smaller than the other ones in going fast. Here it is: The Finding.

Once you've read, please leave a comment.

* * *

[**Second Star Scene**]

Back in the jungle, Spyro, Kane, and Blink were lying on the ground, looking at the stars above them. They have eaten grubs whoch made Spyro do a monstrous belch that reverberate across the landscape.

"Whoah. Nice one, Spyro," said Blink.

"Thanks," responded Spyro. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too. I ate like a llama."

"Kane, you are a llama," Spyro stated.

"Oh, right."

Then they all gave a sigh deeply, in unison.

"Blink?" said Kane.

"Yes."

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Kane asked.

"Kane, I don't wonder; I know," Blink answered.

"Oh, what are they?" Kane asked again.

"They're fireflies," Blink answered again. "Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing."

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Kane, wit' you, everything's gas," said Blink.

Then Kane asked: "Spyro, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Aw come on. Give, give, give," Kane and Blink both said.

"Well, come on, Spyro, we told you ours... pleeeease?" said Kane.

Spyro answered, reluctantly: "Well, somebody once told me that the great dagon kings of the past are up there, watching over us.

Kane was awed, either genuinely or mockingly. "Really?"

"You mean a bunch of royal dead dragons are watching us? Pbbb." Blink breaks out laughing. Kane joins in. Spyro does half-heartedly. "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Aw, you're killing me, Spyro."

"Yeah." Spyro then looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.

"Was it something I said?" Blink asked Kane.

Spyro walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars again. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge.

Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The milkweed crosses into the desert.

* * *

**[Discovery Scene]**

Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The milkweed crosses into the desert.

The milkweed flew through the desert all night.

They flew to a tree which happens to be Hunter's village.

Hunter was sitting on the edge of his village as he grabbed the milkweed. He sniffed it carefully. The scent was familiar to him. He grunts and bounds into his hut, running passed through some other cheetahs. He pours the milkweed into a shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Spyro with.

Hunter takes a bite out of the fruit while looking at the milkweed in the shell.

Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face. He pulls the shell near his eyes. "Spyro?" He looked at the old picture he made years ago.

The picture looked like it was glowing purple.

"He's- he's alive? He he- he's _alive!_" He was astonished that Spyro was alive. He jumped (and laughed) from where he sat to go get his bow and quiver with arrows.

He then went to the picture with the fruit he ate and painted it with flames coming from Spyro's mouth. As he painted, he kept on laughing. "It is time."


	9. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Here's the most romantic chapter of the story: Can You Feel The Love Tonight. In my opinion, this the most _romantic _song EVER! I even was growing up this song. Having autism can have its limit.

When you see this: _myself_. I am doing the singing, no one else. So image a beginner singer.

Once you've read, please leave a comment of your opinion. (if you see an error, please leave a comment or copy and paste an error and send a message to me.)

* * *

[**"In the Cave" Scene**]

Back in the valley, Blink and Kane were up and sinning:

_In the caves the deepest caves __The dragon sleeps tonight (__Ohi'mbube) (Ohi'mbube)_

Kane loses his focus and the song and sneaks after a bug.

But Blink wasn't looking being him, "_The dragon sleeps_... I can't hear you, buddy, back me up. _A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-_Kan-ka-k-ane." He stops and looks around, "A-Kane? Kane?"

Kane went following the bug, humming the song to himself. He stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back. "Blink?" He looks around, then shrugs. He made his way over the log and finds the bug an a rock. But he gazed into the tall grass behind the bug and saw glaring eyes. "_YEEEEAAAHHH!_"

A black beast with huge wings jumped into the air and flew. It was a black dragon.

Kane runs, with the dragon in hot pursuit. The dragon, with teeth and claws bared, chases Kane around at high speed. Kane (followed by the black dragon) requasha around the end of a tree and runs near Blink and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.

"Kane, what's going on?" ask Blink.

"_ITS __GONNA EAT ME!"_

"Huh?" Blink gets on the root.

The black dragon runs toward them.

_"Woah!"_ Blink gets down and tries to help push Kane out from under the root. "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your _AAAAAA!_"

Blink sees the black dragon was about to close on Kane and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Spyro bounds over Kane and catches the black dragon head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay." Blink yells to Spyro: "Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jaw. The jaw_!"_ He turns to Kane, "See, I told you he'd come in handy."

The dragons tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The black dragon flips Spyro and pins him with a loud thump. Spyro is startled by this. The black dragon is still baring her teeth.

Spyro, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening. "Cynder?"

She immediately backs off and looks at Spyro, examining him.

"Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Its me, Spyro."

"Spyro?"

Spyro nods his head with a smile on his face.

"_Whoah!" _they both said.

Spyro and Cynder run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.

"Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU." said Cynder

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you." said Spyro.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Spyro says still to Cynder, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am _I_ doing here?' What are _you_ doing here?"

Blink yells, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

"Blink, this is Cynder," Spyro answered. "She's my best friend."

"Friend?" asked Blink, confused.

"Yeah, hey, Kane come over here."

Kane gets out from the root and turn his attention to Spyro.

"Kane, this is Cynder. Cynder, Kane."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Kane.

"The pleasure's all mine."

"How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. _Time_ out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to _eat_ him. And everybody's... _okay_ with this? DID I _MISS_ SOMETHING?!" Blink yells.

"Relax, Blink," said Spyro.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time! And your mother, what will _she_ think?"

Spyro was misunderstanding. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of _course_ they do. Everyone thinks you're dead," stated Cynder.

"They do?"

"Yeah, Malefor told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Spyro was beginning to see something. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" Cynder asked. "You're alive and that means you're the _Dragon King._"

_"Dragon King?_ Pbbb. Lady, have you got _your_ dragons crossed.

"Dragon King? Your _Majesty!_ I gravel at your feet." Kane kisses the forepaw of Spyro.

Spyro moves his forepaw away from Kane. "Stop it."

"It's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel,'" Blink corrected Kane. "And DON'T- he's not any kind of king. _Are_ ya?"

"No," answered Spyro.

"Spyro?

"No, I'm not the Dragon King. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight. You're the _king?_ And you never _told_ us?" Blink asked

"Look, I'm still the same guy," Spyro answered.

Blink says, enthusiastic, "But with _power!"_

Cynder turns to Blink and Kane, apologetic, "Could, you guys, excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Spyro?" said Blink.

Spyro thinks for a minute and says, "Maybe you better go."

Blink is aghast but then resigned. "It starts. You think you know a guy."

They both pad off as Kane sighs.

"Blink and Kane. You learn to love them." Spyro turns his head to Cynder who has her head bowed down sadly. "What? What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me," said Cynder with a pained expression.

"Hey, it's okay."

Cynder rubs under Spyro's chin. "I've really missed you."

Spyro was startled by Cynder's boldness for an instant but reciprocates. "I've missed you too."

They are rubbing heads.

[**"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Scene**]

Blink and Kane are watching from the bushes.

Blink gives a heavy sigh. "I tell ya, Kane. This stinks."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not _you. Them!_ Him. Her. _Alone," _Blink said

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kane.

Blink (and Kane)**: **_What I is see is what going to happen (What?) And they won't have a hint (Who?) The two dragons are going fall in love and at the bottom line Our trio is now at two. (Oh.) Ze sweet caress of twilight There will be magic in the sky and land And with this romance in the atmosphere Disaster will be in the air_

Spyro and Cynder fly in front of a waterfall.

Myself: _Can you feel the love tonight? The harmony the nightfall brings? The planet, for once or forever, as a perfect place With all its living things._

After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.

Spyro: _{Thinking} So many things to tell her Can I make her see The truth about my past? Unbearable! She won't think I'm no longer her friend._

Cynder: _{Thinking} He's holding back, he's hiding something But how? I don't know But why won't he be the Dragon King I know he is? The Dragon King I see inside him?_

Spyro looks at Cynder, smiles, and runs off and grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond.

Myself: _Can you feel the love tonight? The harmony the nightfall brings?_

Cydner looks out over the still water. Suddenly Spyro lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond has an expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two then rub heads.

_The planet, for once or forever, as a perfect place With all its living things._

Spyro gets out and they both fly again. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Spyro ends up pinning Cynder for a first.

Myself: _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far - _

She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Spyro looks startled and stares at Cynder. She stares back with a seductive smile.

_Looking through the eyes of love Love is where it lays._

Spyro has an expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two then rub heads.

Blink: _And if he falls in love tonight {Kane sniffs} It can be anticipated - _

Blink hugs Kane, tearfully.

Kane: _His happy-go-lucky days with us are past -_

Both: _In short, our friend is doooooooooomed._

They stop and looked at each other, and they both let loose crying full force.


	10. Ignitus's Ghost

Here's the most best chapter of the story:. In my opinion, this the best scene in the movie EVER!

Once you've read, please leave a comment of your opinion. (if you see an error, please leave a comment or copy and paste an error and send a private message to me. you have my permission to do so.)

* * *

{**Ignitus's Ghost scene}**

Spyro was walking with Cynder after their romantic evening.

"Isn't this a great place?" asked Spyro.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive _all_ this time. Why didn't you come back to the Dragon Temple?"

Spyro first climbs into a "hammock" of hanging vines and said, "Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Cynder.

"We've really needed you at home." Cydner's voice is catching, as though barely under control.

"No one needs me."

"Yes, we do! You're the Dragon King."

"Cynder, we've been through this. I'm not the Dragon King. Malefor is."

"Spyro, he let the Apes take over the Dragon Realms."

"What?" Spyro was in disbelieved.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Spyro, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

"I can't go back," said Spyro as he dropped from the "hammock."

"Why?""You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

Spyro talks hastily, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Cynder was confused. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Spyro!"

Spyro continues but irritated, "...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

Spyro starts away from Cynder, walking on a fallen tree. Cynder trots back up to him.

"Because it's your responsibility."

"Well, what about you? YOU left."

"I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand_?_ You're our _only_ hope."

"Sorry."

"What's happened to you? You're not the Spyro I remember."

"Your right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Spyro starts to walk away again.

"Good. At least _one_ of us does."

Spyro is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Cynder with his words, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just _tell_ me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Spyro is pacing in a field. "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He looks up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of _me._ It's my fault. It's my fault." He bows his head, choking back tears.

Behind him there is a sound he hears, so he looks back and sees a cheetah in tree branches.

The cheetah was chanting: _Asante sana!  
Squash banana!  
We we nugu!_  
_Mi mi apana!_

Spyro was annoyed by it so he walks away.

The cheetah was Hunter. Hunter, elated by the sight of Spyro, follows him. Spyro lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Hunter, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again, doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Spyro walks away.

"

Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" Hunter follows him.

"Creepy little cheetah. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"The question is: _Whooo_... are you?" Hunter asked in Spyro's face.

Spyro was startled, then sighs. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

Hunter pulls Spyro's head near him, "Well, _I_ know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret.  
_Asante sana!_  
_Squash banana!_  
_We we nugu!_  
_Mi mi apana!_

"Enough already. what's that supposed to _mean,_ anyway?"

"It means you're a cheetah, and I'm not." Hunter laughs at this.

Spyro moves away. "I think you're a little confused."

Hunter appears magically in front of Spyro again. "_Wrong._ I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know _who_ you are."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ know?" Spyro said, rrritated but sarcastic.

"Sure do; you're Ignitus's boy."

Spyro was surprised at this and looked at Hunter.

"Bye," Hunter said and runs off.

"Hey, wait!" Spyro chases after him. When he catches up, Hunter is in a meditative lotus position on a rock. "You knew my father?"

Hunter talks, monotone, "Correction- I _know_ your father.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died. A long time ago."

"Nope. Wrong again!" Hunter leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area. "Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow me, I know the way. Come on!" Hunter leads Spyro through the brush.

Spyro has trouble keeping up due to his size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait." Spyro struggles through some branches.

"Come on, come on." Hunter was faster than Spyro.

"Would you slow down?"

Hunter is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Spyro, laughing hollowly and whooping. Spyro struggles to keep up.

"STOP! Hunter appears with his hand held up right into Spyro's face.

Spyro stops, inches away from Hunter's hand.

Hunter motions to Spyro near some reeds. "Shh." He parts the reeds and points past them with his bow. "Look at there."

Spyro quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water. He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at. Spyro makes a disappointed sigh. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

"No! Look _harder._" exclaimed Hunter, motions over the pool.

Spyro looks back into the water where ripples form, distorting Spyro's reflection.

"You see, he lives in you."

The ripples resolve into Ignitus's face.

Spyro is awestruck by this. The wind suddenly picks up. "_Spyro," _a voice quietly at first said.

"Father?"

In the air, the huge image of Ignitus is forming from the clouds. He seems to be walking from the stars. "_Spyro, you have forgotten me."_

"No. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Spyro. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," Spyro protested.

The image of Ignitus is now in full color: "_Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true Dragon King_."

Spyro's face is bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness.

The image of Ignitus starts to fade away. "_Remember who you are."_

"No. Please! Don't leave me. Father!" Spyro flies after the image.

"Remember."

"Don't leave me." Spyro slows down and lands on the ground.

"_Remember."_

Spyrois left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly as Hunter approaches.

"What was THAT?" Hunter asked. "The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahhh. Change is good."

"Yeah, but it's not easy," Spyro stated. "I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past."

"I've been running from it for so long."

Hunter hits Spyro's head with his bow.

"Oww! Jeez- What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Hunter laughs.

Spyro was rubbing head. "Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, the past can hurt," Hunter said. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." He swings at Spyro with his staff again. This time Spyro ducks. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"Well," Spyro answered. "First, I'm gonna take your bow." Spyro tosses Hunter's bow to the away.

As Hunter picks up his staff, Spyro starts flying off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hunter shouts.

Spyro answers, shouting back, "I'm going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Hunter laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his bow above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky.


	11. Cynder and Blink

Here's the next chapter of the story: Blink and Cynder. This chapter is short just like **The Finding **chapter but this is going to be shorter because I lost some time.

Once you've read, please leave a comment of your opinion.

* * *

**{Blink and Cynder scene}**

The night as passed, and Blink and Kane were fast asleep. Both are snoring. In his snore, Kane occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs."

Cynder approaches and taps Blink with a forepaw. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

Blink wakes up and see a huge dragon face in his view. He starts screaming and Kane joins in.

"It's OK. Whoa, _whoa._ It's OK. It's me."

Blink and Kane were relieved. "Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, _oy!"_ said Blink, holding a hand to his head.

"Have you guys seen Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I thought his was with you," answered Blink.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" she asked again.

There is a burst of laughter somewhere. The three of them turned and saw Hunter on a branch of a tree. "Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him _here._ Ha ha. The Dragon King has returned."

"I can't believe it," said Cynder, amazed. "He's gone _back."_

"Gone back? What do you mean?" Blink looks where Hunter was; Hunter is now gone. "Hey! What's going on here? Who's the Cheetah?"

"Spyro's gone to challenge Malefor."

"Who?" asked Blink.

"Malefor."

"What's a metaphor?" asked Kane.

Cynder shakes her head. "No, no, no. It's his uncle."

"The cheetah's his uncle?" asked Blink, confused.

"No! Spyro's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as Dragon King."

"Oh." exclaimed Kane and Blink.


	12. Spyro Returns

Here's the next chapter of the story: Spyro Returns. This chapter is a second-to-last chapter. I kind of decided not to put the hula scene in. It doesn't fit my kind of music.

Also, Spyro and Malefor will fight in the next and final chapter. It doesn't feel like the final battle between the dragons/Apes and the final confrontation between Spyro/Malefor go togather.

I hoped you liked this story so far. I read some prevous chapter and they have misateks. So, once i'm done with this story, i'm going back to the beginning of the story and correct the mistakes.

Once you've read, please leave a comment of your opinion.

* * *

[**Bad Site-seeing**** scene**]

Spyro flew through the night he saw his father's ghost and through the day, nonstop. Once he landed on the ground, he was devastated to see his homeland in ruins. Spyro slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home which was now a wasteland. In the distance, he saw the Dragon Temple where Malefor lies. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Spyro's face.

"Spyro, wait up," a female voice called from behind.

Spyro turned his head toward the sound only to see that only Cynder was flying then walking to him. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you."

"What made you come back?" Cynder asked

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is _my_ kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?

"I will."

"It's gonna be dangerous."

Cynder quotes from a young Spyro, "Danger? _Ha!_ I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha."

"I see nothing funny about," said Blink coming from behind along with Kane.

"Blink? Kane? What are you doing here?"

"At your service, my liege." said Kane, bowing on one foreleg.

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for _this?"_ asked Blink, looking at the wastelands and the Dragon Temple

"Yes, Blink; this is my home."

"Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Spyro, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." Blink bows.

They managed to go on a high ledge, behind a log where they saw hordes of Apes surrounding the Dragon Temple.

"Apes," said Blink, disgusted. "I hate Apes. So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live entrainment," Spyro answered.

"Good idea. Heeey," said Blink.

"Come on, Blink- you guys have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in rangy clothes and the fist-fighting?"

Blink and Kane yelled at the Apes: "Hey, Apes."

They caught attention of some Apes.

"You guys are brainless animals who have no futures for any sports," said Blink.

"And some animal that smells his own odor from three hundred miles away," Kane insulted the Apes.

One Apes smell his armpit, stood up straight, and fell to the ground. The other Apes got up and walked slowly to Blink and Kane.

"Um, bye," said Blink. Then he ran off followed by Kane and the Apes chasing them, shouting.

* * *

[**Confrontation Scene**]

Spyro and Cynder made it passed the Apes. "Cynder, you find my mother and rally the dragonesses. I'll look for Malefor."

They both spilt in two different directions.

Spyro is making his way up to the entrance of the Dragon Temple.

"CHO-LEI!" Malefor's voice shouted from it.

This made Spyro causes him to pause and watch.

Cho-Lei ascends the Dragon Temple. The Apes snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. "Yes, Malefor."

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. The Apes are working out but they are not getting food."

"Malefor, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

"No. You're just not looking hard"

"It's _over._ There is nothing left. We have only one choice: we _must_ leave the Dragon Temple

"We're not going _anywhere."_

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it."

Cho-Lei was disgusted. "You can't do that."

"I'm the Dragon King. I can do whatever I WANT."

"If you were _half_ the king Ignitus was you would nev-"

Maleofr hits Cho-Lei, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm _ten_ times the king Ignitus was!"

A red thunder sounds as Spyro appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out (but in the shadows) and runs to his mother.

"Ignitus. No, your dead." Malefor mistakes Spyro as Ignitus (because of the red lightening) and is understandably frightened.

Spyro, still in the shadows, nudges his mother's head.

Cho-Lei awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Ignitus as Malefor did. "Ignitus?"

Spyro comes out from the shadows. "No. It's me."

Cho-Lei was delighted. "Spyro? You're _alive?"_ But she was confused. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home." Spyro nudges his head to his mother.

Malefor was also confused. "Spyro? _Spyro!_ I'm a little surprised to see you," he gives the hyenas above him an angry look, "_alive."_

Gaul, Assassin, and Arborick gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," said Spyro, angrily.

Malefor is backing into a wall, apologetic. "Oh, Spyro, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"...are no longer yours. Step down, Malefor."

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see _them?"_ pointing to the horde of Apes on the rocks above. "They think I'M the Dragon King."

"Well, _we_ don't." Cynder appears with the rest of the draonesses. "Spyo is the rightfull Dragon King."

"The choice is yours, Malefor. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_ I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member." Malefor starts walking to the dragonesses. "Wouldn't you agree, Spyro?"

"That's not gonna work, Malefor. I've put it behind me."

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind _them?"_

"Spyro, what is he talking about?" asked Cynder

Malefor talks with a delighted smile: "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Spyro, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Ignitus's _death!"_

Malefor's last line causes the draonesses to startle. All are concentrating on Spyro.

Spyro steeling himself, then taking a step forward: "I am."

The dragonesses were shocked by this.

Spyro's mother approaches her son with much grief. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Spyro responds regretfully: "It's true."

"You see! He admits it! _Murderer!" _Lightning crashes behind Malefor's head to punctuate the line.

"No. It was an accident."

Malefor walks around and around Spyeo as he accuses him. "If it weren't for you, Ignitus would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then... you're... _guilty."_

"No. I'm not a murderer."

Lightning struck again.

Malefor was backing Spyro up the length of the Dragon Temple, followed by the Apes behind Malefor. "Oh, Spyro, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... _WHY!"_

Spyro slips over an edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws.

_"Spyro!" _Cynder yells.

Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.

Malefor sits back and pretends to think.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." He grabs Spyro with his claws as he did Ignitus. He whispers into Spyro's ear: "And here's MY little secret: _I killed Ignitus."_

Spyro has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. _"NoooooOOOO!" _In one giant leap, he lunges up and pins Malefor on his back. _"Murderer!"_

Malefor is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken. "No, Spyro, please."

"Tell them the _truth."_

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!"

Spyro starts to choke Malefor.

"All right. _All right."_ Malefor talks quietly, venomously, "I did it."

"So they can _hear_ you."

Malefor talks loudly and grudgingly, but clear: "I _killed_ Ignitus!"

Cynder first dashed forward but the Apes, behind Malefor, all the Apes jumped on Spyro.

The dragonesses all dashed forward to save Spyro from the Apes and their razor sharp weapons.

A battle was insured throughout the Dragon Temple.

Spyro, who managed to get the Apes off him, and the dragonesses fought bravely against the Apes just as Blink and Kane arrived. "_Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!_ 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" They both split up.

As Spyro was fight off a few Apes, one jumped on him. He bit into Spyro's left shoulder. Spyro gave a roar in pain but a sound of a shot of an arrow came from above and hit the Ape.

Caught by surprise, Spyro looked up and saw Hunter nodded at him. Spyro nodded back.

Hunter jumped down to join in the fight. He was surrounded by ten Apes. All Apes dashed to him at the same time but Hunter did some cool Kung-Fu moves and shot some arrows at the Apes. One Ape ran behind him but Hunter hits the Apes, even not looking behind.

Unfortunately for Blink, he let his guard down and was being chased by Gaul and Assassin. They chased him into the Dragon Temple's entrance where Sparx saw them and yell, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Blink rushes into the cage. "_Ple-he-hease_ don't kill me."

"Drop 'em," Kane's voice echoed at the entrance.

"Hey, who's the _Llama?"_ asked Assassin.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. He called him a llama."

"Are you talking to _me?!"_

"Shouldn't have done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME?!"_

"Now they're in for it."

"They CALL me... _MIIISTER LLAMA!_ AAAAAHHH," Kane ran towards the two Apes. Kane, Blink, and Sparx start to beat up the two Apes. The hero trio were saying repeating, "Take that! And that!"

Gaul and Assassin ran out the entrance but piled on Arborick. However, they manage to untangle and run for their lives.

Kane, Blink, and Sparx also ran out of the entrance, doing the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant.


	13. Spyro vs Malefor and The End

Here's the final chapter of the story: Spyro vs Malefor and The End.

In this battle, Malefor does not smile.

But now for the moment has come in long months, the story ends here. But I will make the sequel but I want to work on other stories I have been planning for some months.

I have a poll of other stories I want to do next, so in 2 weeks time, the polls will be decided to see what other story I will make.

Once you've read, please vote for which story I should do.

* * *

[**Confrontation Scene (continued)**]

Spyro walked on a walkway behind the Dragon Temple to look for Malefor. He looked in different directions until a lightning strikes, seeing the light of the lightning revels Malefor froze in front of Spyro. Enrage to see him, he flew off after Malefor.

Malefor flew off also as soon he saw Spyro flying after him.

Spyro fired fireballs at Malefor's wings which successfully hit and burned through the wings. Spyro then caught up with his uncle and blew a full fire blast but Malefor flew down then spread his wings. But this didn't help: instead of gliding with the wind going up due to the holes in his wings, made him fall down near a high cliff-like edge.

Malefor gets up and goes around. Unable to fly, he looks for an exit but his only surrounded by edges and a wall of fire. He looked up and Spyro came from the wall of fire.

Spyro walks toward Malefor, slowly. "_Murderer,_" he said quietly and severely.

"Spyro! Spyro! Please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

"You don't deserve to _live."_

"But, Spyro, I am... ah... _family._ It's the Apes who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie._"

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?"

"No, Malefor. I'm not like you."

Malefor gave a relieve sign. "Oh, Spyro, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me anything."

"Run. Run away, Malefor. And never return."

"Yes. Of course," Malefor walks away from Spyro. "As you wish," he looks down and sees a pile of hot coals, "_your Majesty!"_ Malefor swipes the coals into Spyro's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Spyro paws the coals away as Malefor leaps and attacks. Malefor gets Spyro to the ground and tries to bite the neck.

Spyro blocks Malefor's bite and swipes at Malefor's face which made Malefor to get off Spyro and Spyro pushes Malefor away.

(Imagine the fight in slow motion)

Spyro got to his feet and jumped at Malefor and landed a close paw-swipe to the face. Both were standing on their back forepaws and fighting with their front forepaws. Malefor was the first to stand on his front forepaws and paw-swiped at Spyro's face. Spyro gave a roar of pain but soon passed. Malefor did a few more paw-swipes but missed due to Spyro moving backward to get a chance to do a heavy paw-swipe which Spyro manage to do in Malefor's face. Malefor roared by Spyro's heavy paw-swipe but Malefor did a heavy paw-swipe of Spyro's face. Spyro gave another roar of pain.

Malefor quickly did another heavy paw-swipe which caused Spyro to go through the wall of fire and on his back.

Spyro looks at the wall of fire and out jumps Malefor, delivering the final blow.

However, Spyro quickly gathers his strength and uses a flip circular to Cynder's and uses his legs to send Malefor trembling down an edge. Spyro looks down only to see Malefor lying on the ground.

Malefor weakly gets up. He sees Gaul, Assasin, and Arborick approaching. Arborick has a _very_ angry look on his face.

"Ahh, my friends," said Malefor, relieved.

"Frie-he-hends?" laughed Gual. "I thought he said we were the _enemy!"_

"Yeah," responded Assassin. "That's what _I_ heard."

Malefor has a surprised and shocked and scared look on his face.

"Arborick?" the two Apes whispered.

Arborick laughs evilly, revealing a hammer that Malefor of him years ago along with Assassin and Gaul who got out their hammers. From behind the flames, hordes of Apes started to walk with their weapons of all kinds.

Malefor started to shrug. "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain."

The Apes didn't stop; they only kept walking with grins on their faces.

"No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! _NOO!"_

The flames started to rise and there in the shadows, the hordes of Apes all jump on their former master digging their swords, spears, and hammers into his body as the flames started to rise even higher, covering Malefor's violent fate.

* * *

Fire was around the Dragon Temple just as rain started to pour. The fire was doused out, leaving only smoke.

Spyro flies back to the Dragon Temple where he sees the dragonesses, Blink, Kane, and Sparx (bowing to Spyro) were waiting for him. He was greeted by his mother and Cynder by rubbing their heads.

A stick sound comes from the entrance to the Dragon Temple.

They look and Hunter pointed to a high edge over the Dragon Temple.

Spyro walks up to Hunter who bows to Spyro. Spyro hugs Hunter just as his father did.

"It is time," said Hunter, quietly.

Spyro then walks up the high edge. He looks up and sees through a hole in the clouds to see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.

"_Remember." _Ignitus's voice called from the sky.

Spyro looked at himself with pride and gave a roar.

The dragonesses roared back as Spyro gave another roar.

The rain continues on, and several seasons have passed on.

* * *

Life in the Dragon Realms has returned, brought back the animals of the Dragons Realms. The animals were all cheering and shouting with great happiness.

Spyro, Cynder, Blink, and Kane stand near the entrance of the Dragon Temple. Hunter comes from the entrance holding a small dragon in his hands. Both dragons smiled at their young.

_Till we find our place_  
_On the path unwinding_  
_In the Circle_  
_The Circle of Life_

Then Hunter holds up the baby dragon to the animals.

_Circle of... Liiife_

* * *

THE DRAGON KING


End file.
